


Dirty and Raw

by drunkniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sub Niall, Subspace, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkniall/pseuds/drunkniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has been through Harry's stuff behind his back. Harry is not pleased when he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty and Raw

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

When Niall gets home, tired from a day filled with moody teenagers, even moodier teachers and one boring class after the other, he expects to be greeted by Harry.

The house is worryingly quiet, though. No soft music breaking the silence, no noise coming from one of Harry’s documentaries playing on the TV, no kettle whistling as an indicator that the water has started boiling.

The first thing Niall thinks is that Harry must have found out.

The second thing Niall thinks is that he’s so, _so_ fucked.

He carefully toes off his shoes, leaving them next to Harry’s shoes, which means Harry must be home. He tosses his rucksack onto the sofa, throwing his keys and jacket carelessly on top of it.

He needs to find Harry.

He checks the kitchen, but as he was expecting, no one. The bathroom downstairs—nothing. He starts getting nervous now, hands becoming sweaty as he walks up the stairs. Harry’s not in his office, neither is he in the spare bedroom.

When Niall eventually pushes open the door of his and Harry’s bedroom, he bites his lip nervously as he sees Harry sitting in the chair in the far left corner of the room, rhythmically tapping his fingers onto the armrest.

Niall swallows; it can be heard clearly.

He opens his mouth, which suddenly feels dry. “I didn’t mean to—“

Harry shushes him, expression calm as ever. Too calm.

“How was class?” Harry asks and it catches Niall off guard. Is Harry asking him how school went? Really?

Niall clears his throat, licks his lips and looks into Harry’s eyes, feeling lost. “Was okay.”

Harry hums as a sign that he heard Niall, but doesn’t comment.

“How about you come sit on my lap?” Harry suggests, patting his thigh invitingly. He spreads his legs a bit and the sudden need to sink down onto his knees and start sucking off Harry as an apology for what he has done courses through Niall's veins. But he behaves himself, walking towards Harry with shaky knees and trembling legs.

Harry watches him like a lion observing its prey before attacking. Niall doesn’t know when the attack will happen, but it’s sure to come. It always does.

Niall sinks down onto Harry’s lap, Harry’s hands immediately sneaking up to grab Niall’s hips, holding the boy into place. As if Niall would even think of trying to escape. As if he would ever want that.

Niall melts into the touch, nerves disappearing so quickly it seems like they were never there.

Niall feels Harry’s finger trace up his side, so lightly it would make Niall giggle in any other situation, but not now. He lets his head fall heavily onto Harry’s shoulder, exhaling loudly.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whines, apology on the tip of his tongue. But Harry clicks his tongue. Just once, but it’s enough for Niall to shut his mouth abruptly.  


“Lean back against my chest,” Harry orders, using his stern voice and yeah, okay. It leaves no room for discussion.

Niall does, back colliding with Harry’s chest with how fast he wants to oblige. Before he has properly seated himself, Harry’s hand comes up, wrapping around Niall’s throat. His thumb presses dangerously close to Niall’s pulse point, right under his jaw.

“You think daddy wouldn’t notice, hm? That you’ve been through his stuff.” Harry’s voice is low, a primal rasp to it.

Niall squeezes his eyes shut, cursing himself in his head.

“Don’t speak. I don’t want to hear it. Daddy is very, very disappointed in you,” Harry mutters into Niall’s ear.

No, Niall thinks. No, no, _no_.

He could handle anger. He could. But not disappointment. The thought of disappointing Harry makes him squirm, needing to make up to his daddy.

A soft noise escapes his throat, blinking quickly to get rid of the tears. He looks up at Harry, whose hand tightens around his throat, making it hard for Niall to swallow.

Harry looks back, unimpressed.

“Want to make it up to you. Please, let me make it up to you,” Niall manages to choke out, voice pleading, a tremble to it.

Harry blinks. The grip around Niall's throat gets stronger, keeping eye contact with Niall non stop.

"I expect you to be good tonight. Daddy doesn't want a brat. Daddy doesn't want a boy who misbehaves. Daddy wants a sweet, good boy."

Niall nods eagerly—always so eager—tears blurring his vision. He needs the disappointed look off of his daddy’s face. He hates it. Niall really fucking hates it. It makes his tummy twist in a bad way.

Harry slowly loses his grip on Niall’s throat until his hand falls away completely. Niall immediately slides from the chair onto his knees, turning around to face Harry. His hands come up to unzip Harry’s trousers and he’s so eager to make his daddy feel good, to make his daddy happy. His hands are trembling, making the zipper hard to grasp.

Harry watches as his boy loses his composure, only caring about one thing now.

The annoying amount of clothing separating Niall from Harry’s skin frustrates him, so he yanks down Harry’s trousers, expecting to be met with even more fabric.

Instead, Harry’s dick springs free from the grip his clothing had on it. Niall doesn’t take his time to dwell on the fact Harry went commando to the office today, instead wraps his hand around the shaft. Harry slaps it away.

“Open up,” Harry orders and Niall lets his jaw drop without thinking.

Harry grips himself, follows the shape of Niall’s thin lips with the head of his dick, smearing precome all over them. When Harry pulls his dick away, teasingly, Niall follows automatically. He looks at it like he needs it, needs it more than air. He looks starving for cock and come and fuck, Harry wants to wreck him.

Harry holds Niall still with a hand cupping Niall’s jaw. Niall’s eyes are trained on Harry’s cock, as if he isn’t aware of anything else.

Harry gives in, guiding himself towards the wet warmth of Niall’s mouth. Niall lets out a pleased noise as his mouth is filled up in the best of ways, lips stretching around the girth of Harry’s dick.

He slides down further, tongue easily finding the vein on the underside and putting pressure to it, the way Niall knows Harry likes.

He hollows his cheeks, starting to bob his head as he tries to make his mouth a tight vice.

Niall snaps his eyes upwards; expecting to see Harry with his head thrown back, jaw slack as moans rip from his throat.

Instead, he’s met with a blank expression. Harry isn’t even looking at him, he’s looking at his—phone?  


Niall’s heart sinks to his stomach. He needs his daddy’s attention on him. It feels wrong if he’s not getting attention.

He mumbles something incoherently around the shaft in his mouth, trying to draw Harry’s attention. It doesn’t work.

Niall is about to pull off when he feels Harry’s hand fist into his hair, tugging Niall back onto his cock.

“Not so fast, kitten. Daddy never said you were allowed to stop,” Harry grunts out. “I think it’s time for you to put an effort.”

Niall doesn’t have time to protest, Harry standing up from the chair, Niall’s hot little mouth still fully wrapped around him. Harry snaps his hips forward in a ruthless pace, cupping the back of Niall’s neck to prevent it from straining.

Harry used to build up the pace, sliding down Niall’s throat slowly and pulling away when Niall would start to choke before repeating the motion again, going deeper every time.  


He doesn’t do that anymore; isn’t as careful with Niall anymore. He knows Niall can take it. Knows Niall would do anything to be good, to be Harry’s boy.  


It makes Niall almost burst with proud. He almost feels like a good boy again. _Almost_.

Harry thrusts forwards harshly, Niall’s throat contracting around the intrusion. Even when Niall starts to choke, trying to pull free from Harry’s grip, Harry keeps his boy in place. Tears form in Niall’s eyes and slowly roll down his cheeks, looking up at Harry with red-rimmed eyes.

Harry thumbs over where the corner of Niall’s mouth is stretched, almost to its limits. He finally retreats, Niall coughing and gasping for breath, face slick with sweat and tears.

He gives Niall only a few seconds to compose himself again. He’s not planning on taking it easy.

Harry thrusts deep inside Niall’s willing mouth again, and again and again. Niall’s breathing is loud and choked off. The boy is trembling, coming undone right underneath Harry’s hands.  


Harry lets out a low moan at the sight of Niall—blue eyes watery staring up at Harry, lips swollen from the rough abuse, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. Niall looks absolutely wrecked; exactly how Harry likes his boy to be.  


He feels the coil in his tummy becoming tighter, and when Niall’s eyes start rolling back a bit, Harry pulls away. He gently lets go of Niall, allowing his boy to take a moment to regain his breath.

Niall gasps for breath, throat feeling raw and rough. He swallows a couple of times before focusing on Harry again, hands coming together behind his back to clasp them together.  


Harry smiles, cock hard as a rock and slick with spit.

He caresses Niall’s cheekbone with an ever so gentle thumb, “What’s your safeword?”

Niall whines, hiding his face against Harry's palm. Feels wrong when Harry has to ask those kind of questions, as if Niall looks like he’s not focusing enough.

Harry shushes him, “Daddy would like to make sure you know your safeword, baby. Will you tell me?”

Niall lets his eyelashes flutter against Harry’s palm before looking up.

“Red. My safeword’s red,” he whispers, voice sounding so fucked out.

Harry hums, “Good.” He leaves out the ‘boy’, not feeling as if Niall has deserved it yet. His boy is going to have to work a little harder for that.

“Get on the bed,” is all Harry says before walking towards their walk-in closet. 

Niall gets rid of his clothing as quick as he can before crawling towards the bed, not needing his daddy to remind him of that. They’ve done this enough times; Niall knows what’s expected of him. But he can feel this time is going to be different; he’s already starting to feel woozy and that normally doesn't happen until he has Harry inside of him.

He gets onto the bed, limbs feeling heavy. He sits back onto his bum, letting his shoulders and face rest against the mattress. He can feel his bum lifting up, hole being exposed; ready to be filled up.

Niall blinks sluggishly, breathing becoming slower and slower. He hears a box open and close—their toy box?—and then the padding of feet on a wooden floor. The bed dips in—Harry’s fingers tickle over his spine and not a moment later, lips are being pressed to his shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful, baby. So good to daddy, aren’t you?” Harry purrs.

A spark of proudness explodes in Niall’s chest, a happy keen forming in the back of his throat.

“You’ve been a little bad, though, haven’t you? Sneaked inside daddy’s office without him knowing,” Harry explains with such a gentle voice, as if he’s talking to a baby—seeing Niall’s state, it’s sort of true.

Niall wants to nod and answer, tell Harry he indeed has done that, but he can only pout. 

Harry thumbs over his lip. “No need to pout, kitten. Just do what daddy tells you to do and I’ll forget about your little mistake.”

Niall closes his eyes, a little sigh escaping from between his lips.

Harry smiles at his pliant boy, heart aching with how much he loves Niall.

“Lay on your back, pet.”

Niall blinks, looking at how Harry’s lips are moving but the words sound distant, as if his ears are filled with cotton.

It takes a moment to decipher what exactly Harry is saying, but the moment Niall understands, he rolls onto his back. 

Harry shuffles closer to Niall’s side, hand starting to toy with Niall’s sensitive nipple. It’s only then that Niall becomes aware that he’s naked and Harry is still fully clothed.

Niall gasps at the pang of pain going through his chest, but doesn’t pull away.

“Are they sore from yesterday? They got a rough treatment, didn’t they?” Harry asks rhetorically. Niall nods anyway.

Harry presses a kiss to each of Niall’s nipples, lips going lower and lower until they are hovering right above the leaking head of Niall’s cock.  


Niall peers down at Harry but doesn’t move further.

Instead of swallowing Niall down, Harry covers Niall’s shaft with his hand, which is slick with lube. Niall sighs, nuzzling his face into Harry’s neck.

Harry isn’t surprised that Niall is already fully hard; his daddy using him always turns him on. He squeezes his hand tight, feeling the heavy weight in his hand pulse. He moves his hand upwards in a sharp tug, fist tightening around the head before sliding down again. 

His teeth sink down into Niall’s neck, right at the same spot where a bruise has already been left.

Niall’s legs shift on the bed, closing his eyes. He’s hard, but not close. Harry’s hand is moving too slow for that. Doesn’t mean he’s not enjoying the feeling. Harry’s palm rolls over the head and oh—that feels nice. 

“H,” Niall whines shakily.

Harry stills his hand. _No_ , Niall thinks.

“What’s my name?”

“Daddy. S’daddy,” Niall mutters, swallowing.

He bites his lip as the hand starts moving again, still ever so slowly.

“You’re going to come like this or not at all,” Harry comments casually.

The information slowly filters through Niall’s brain. “Daddy, can’t. S’too slow,” Niall whimpers.

Harry doesn’t reply, just keeps torturing Niall.

Niall lets out a quiet sob, squeezing his eyes shut as an overwhelming feeling washes over him. He subtly tries to thrust up into Harry’s tight fist but of course, Harry notices, pinning Niall’s hips down with his knee.

The rough pad of Harry’s thumb makes three quick circles over the head and Niall nods, “Yeah. Like that, daddy. _Please_.” It doesn’t help, Harry’s thumb going lower again.

It goes on like that for—Niall doesn’t know, he has lost track of time. Harry's hand is slow, thumb circling the tip every so often, making Niall let out a harsh breath.

He feels a pull in his tummy, finally. He concentrates on the heat building up in his tummy, preparing for the movement that will make him fall over the edge. His breathing quickens, fingers digging into Harry’s shoulders. He arches his back, feeling building up and up and up. His dick starts pulsing, thighs starting to tremble—

“Hold it. You’re not going to come. Hold it,” Harry orders, not stopping the sharp movement of his hand for a second.

Niall can feel tears starting to leak out of the corners of his eyes. He lets out a sharp cry, back arching as he forces the feeling to fade away. It won’t, it’s still approaching. Niall lets out a sob.

“Don’t fucking come,” Harry snarls, hand still moving, thumb rubbing circles right under the head. 

Niall is openly crying now, every nerve ending on fire. His body twitches heavily as he holds back his release. Everything is so sensitive but Harry won’t stop moving his hand.

“Off,” Niall tries to mumble, but it sounds slurred and incoherent.

Harry pulls away his hand, hovering over Niall’s face, who has his eyes closed.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart.” 

Niall does, Harry slowly swimming into focus through the tears. Harry presses a gentle kiss to Niall’s nose, his wet cheeks and then his pink lips.

“Good boy. Daddy’s proud of you. Held it back so well,” He praises, eyes sparkling with proudness.

Niall lets out a pitiful whine, body trembling with sensitivity. Harry smiles, almost apologetic, if only he didn't know Niall likes being denied. Likes having to work for it. 

"Daddy bought you a new gift, pet. Actually, two new gifts. Want to see them?" Niall just blinks back, edges of his vision starting to go fuzzy.

Harry smiles, rubbing a gentle thumb over Niall's cheek before getting up from the bed, grabbing the small bag that's stood next to the chair. Niall doesn't lift his head, just follows Harry's movement around the room with his eyes and watches his boyfriend approach again.

"Daddy needs to unpack my gift," Niall says, hand slowly moving to grip onto Harry's thigh, needing something to ground him. He feels as if he could float away any second now.

Harry nods with a fond look, reaching into the bag and taking out a hairband. Niall frowns, but he then sees the fuzzy black kitten ears attached to it.

Niall's face flushes with how eager he is to get the thing on his head. As if Harry can read his mind, he reaches forward and puts the band onto Niall's head, the black contrasting with Niall's blond hair, his quiff messed up enough for the little ears to peek through.

Harry lets out an overwhelmed breath as he takes in Niall with the kitten ears. "Look so pretty, baby. Daddy's got the best kitten, doesn't he?"

The smile he gets from Niall in return is beaming.

Harry reaches into the bag again, taking out the last object. Niall's eyes widen and he lets out a debauched moan.

"Daddy, no. Can't take that. Please," Niall breathes brokenly. Harry shuts him up with a quick kiss, the vibrator a heavy weight in his hand. Harry has to admit, it is the biggest toy he has ever bought for Niall, but his dick twitches at the idea of Niall being stuffed with it.

"What's your safeword, baby?" Harry asks, pressing another kiss to Niall's lips.

"Red."

"Do you need to use it?"

Niall shakes his head immediately. "No. No safeword, daddy."

Harry's chest aches with love for Niall. His boy takes everything so well.

"You're going to suck on it a bit, yeah? Make it nice and wet for me," Harry orders, pushing the hard plastic against Niall's plump lips. Niall's tongue flickers out, giving it a tentative lick, taking over the object from Harry.

Harry grabs the bottle of lube from the bedside table, opening it and squeezing the liquid into the palm of his hand. He dips his middle finger into it and then pushes Niall's legs apart. Niall is too focused on the object in his mouth, letting out happy noises as he eagerly suckles on the tip, so his legs fall open limply.

Harry slowly rubs his finger over Niall's hole twice in an upwards motion before letting the tip of it push inside Niall. Niall lets out a soft noise but doesn't react further.

Figuring Niall doesn't need a lot of preparation tonight, he swiftly shoves his finger up to the knuckle, carefully avoiding Niall's prostate. A few thrusts later and a second finger is joining, making Niall shift on the bed to get the fingers deeper inside of him. 

"Make yourself choke a little, kitten. Love how you sound when you think you can take it but you really can't," Harry mutters, pressing a gentle kiss against Niall's inner thigh.

Not even a second later, the room is filling with gagging noises, Niall's throat fluttering around the vibrator shoved deeply into his mouth.

Harry shoves in a third finger, thrusting them in an upwards motion three times before pulling them out, wiping his fingers onto the sheet.

He leans over Niall's body, clothed cock rubbing against Niall's sensitive one. He covers Niall's hand with his own, slowly pulling the plastic from Niall's hot mouth.

Niall watches him with curious eyes, feeling the tip of the vibrator sliding down the side of his neck towards his chest. He flinches the slightest bit when he feels the tip starting to vibrate lightly, the tip now circling his nipple. Niall arches his back, chasing the nice feeling. 

Harry leans down, closing his teeth around the uncared for nipple and biting down. Niall twists his hand into the sheet, riding out the pulse of pain. Harry's tongue relentlessly teases the small nub, making it harden even more.

No matter how much Harry would enjoy seeing Niall come just like this, he didn't buy the vibrator for nothing. He presses an apologetic kiss to Niall's abused nipple, sliding the vibrator down Niall's tummy, over the trail of hair below his navel, avoiding his dick, which is laying against his hip. 

Niall closes his eyes as the vibrations travel over his balls, internally begging Harry to not keep it there for too long, because Niall won't be able to hold back. His dick twitches heavily.

Harry shuts off the vibrations and smears the leftover lube onto the vibrator as a precaution. He doesn't ever want to hurt is boy; not like that.

When Harry's sure the object is slick enough, he lines it up with Niall's hole, turning it onto setting two as he pushes it past the entrance.

Niall throws his arm over his face, feeling the flush crawl towards his chest. He feels hot all over, the vibrations slowly traveling from his rim to somewhere deeper inside of him. He should feel exposed and awkward because Harry is staring right at his hole, can feel Harry looking at it intently. But Niall feels so sexy, so wanted. Knows Harry thinks Niall is sexy, too.

His vision goes completely fuzzy as the vibrator pulses four times at setting three before turning into a steady vibration onto setting two. He tries to open his legs wider, needs more of it. Always more. His breathing is harsh into the room, overpowering the steady buzz of the vibrator. 

Harry pulls it out a couple of inches, completely fascinated by the way Niall takes it. He watches as Niall's hole greedily flutters, trying to draw the vibrator back inside of him again. So needy.

Harry shoves it back inside with a bit more force as it starts pulsing again, hitting Niall's prostate full on. Niall's eyes roll back. He's seeing stars.

Niall lets out a "nggh" noise, pleasure making his body thrum. The pleasure never dies down for a second. Niall is almost embarrassed at how fast his tummy is already starting to tighten, orgasm approaching. He's been used and touched so thoroughly already, he can't blame himself.

He moves his hand to grip his dick, ready to fall over the edge, so focused on the need to come that he forgets all about the rule that he's not supposed to touch. His hand wraps tightly around his dick. Then he remembers. He gasps involuntarily at the realisation, trying to withdrawal his hand as subtle as possible, but Niall knows Harry has noticed when the buzzing of the vibrator stops all of a sudden.

Niall lets out a whine in protest, looking down at Harry who is pulling the vibrator out of Niall's hole, face covered with such a calm expression it frightens Niall.

Niall's hips shift, looking for something to fill him up again.

Their eyes meet and Harry looks _so_ disappointed it makes Niall breathing heavy. He's fucking up. Again. _Fuck_.

Harry carelessly starts unbuttoning his shirt. "You keep breaking my rules today."

No nickname. No good boy. Which means he's a bad boy. Bad boys don't deserve attention from their daddy.

"But I'm in a kind mood today, although I have no reason to be," Harry shakes his head. Niall whimpers.

"I'll let you choose: you either finish off yourself like you were so eager to do," Harry's voice sounds disapproving. "Or you let daddy decide when you come. If he lets you come at all, at this point."

Niall doesn't even think before blurting out, "You. You pick."

Harry doesn't praise him for listening. Just tells Niall to get on all fours, holding onto the bedpost with one hand. Not even five seconds pass when Niall is already in position, pushing out his bum, trying to look as attractive as possible. His cock is dark red and hard, so hard. Niall doesn't even notice. He only listens for the sounds of Harry moving closer to him. _Needs_ Harry closer to him.

Harry kneels behind Niall, watching his boy's muscles flex as he tightens his grip. Harry grabs himself, pushing his angry cock against Niall's hole.

"Are you allowed to come?" Harry asks with a calm voice.

"No—," the word is drawn out into an oversensitive moan as Harry pushes in all at once, hips meeting Niall's bum. Niall tightens his grip on the headboard, knowing what's to come.

Harry pulls out slowly, slamming back in full force, making Niall jostle onto the bed. He repeats the motion, a low "uh" leaving Niall's lips. Harry stays silent.

"Daddy's cock is better than a piece of plastic, isn't it?" Harry asks rhetorically. Another thrust. Niall's kitten ears start to slide off of his head.

Harry pulls Niall against his chest, arm wrapped around Niall's lower tummy, other hand wrapped around Niall's throat. 

Niall lets his head falls onto Harry's shoulder, hand still gripping onto the headboard. He really needs every support he can get, legs feeling like jell-o.

Harry starts properly dicking into him down, a quick, steady pace. His hips smack against Niall's bum, making a filthy noise. 

A drop of precome bubbles from Niall's dick onto the pillow, hand coming up to wrap around Harry's wrist, not sure if he wants to pull it away or keep it there.

Harry's hips are truly merciless, pace quickening and Niall really can't keep up with all the pleasure anymore. His jaw slacks, hand falling away from the headboard, Harry being the only thing who keeps him upright anymore. The blunt head of Harry's dick finds Niall's prostate and Niall is done for. He lets out an unintelligent squeak, vision blurring and then he's under.

Harry feels it the moment Niall lets go. Feels his body completely relax. He's not scared he's doing something wrong anymore. He used to be, used to be uncertain if going under was what Niall wanted. After a long conversation about it, in which Niall admitted it's one of his favourite parts, Harry looked up a bit about it, feeling responsible about knowing what they were doing.

Now, he loves watching Niall go under. Loves it when utter bliss takes over Niall's expression. Loves to know it's Harry who is making Niall lose his mind.

Harry still wants to be careful, though.

"Baby, can you hear me? Squeeze my wrist if you can hear me."

A few seconds pass before Niall clutches Harry's wrist the slightest bit tighter. Relief washes over Harry, but he doesn't show it.

He stops his relentless thrusting, moving his hips in a slow circle. Niall digs his nails into Harry's arm at the feeling, cock pulsing.

"Close," he chokes out as Harry repeats the motion. 

"You don't get to decide when to come, sweetheart," Harry whispers into Niall's ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth, giving in a tug.

Harry starts pounding into Niall's tight, warm hole again and Niall nods, even though no question was asked. He pushing his hips back, needing Harry to go deeper, faster.

He knows he's supposed to hold back his orgasm, but his tummy is swooping and he feels so blissed out. His balls draw up, and he's so ready to finally, _finally_ come.

Harry lets out a growl, wrapping his thumb and pointer finger around the base of Niall's dick.

"Daddy, please. I'm _so_ close, _please_ ," Niall sobs, tightening his hole around Harry's cock, trying to spur him on to come.

"So fucking impatient. Don't believe you need it that bad, though," Harry challenges.

"I do. Please, daddy. Need to come. Please let me come."

Harry hesitates for a moment before, "Okay. You can come. But you'll come again right after," he compromises.

Niall is nodding before he has heard the condition. He keens as Harry starts moving his hand up and down so tight, just the way Niall likes it. Niall fucks into the hand and then back onto Harry's cock. His breathing accelerates. He throws his head back onto Harry's shoulder even further, shutting his eyes tightly.

He lets out a whine of _daddy_ as his cock starts spurting its release onto the bed, Harry guiding him through it with his hand tugging on Niall's cock. Niall is literally shaking in Harry's hands, as if he's unable to control it, his orgasm being that intense.

It takes a moment before Niall gathers himself enough to let out another whine, hole starting to become raw and sensitive. Same thing for his dick, around which Harry's hand is still wrapped, moving up and down at the same speed.

Niall whimpers, trying to pull back from the attack on his dick, but that makes him slide down further onto Harry's cock, making his hole even more raw.

"No, daddy. Off. Please, _off_ ," Niall rambles, Harry's arm now wrapped around his chest.

"You're going to come again for me," Harry mutters. It's not a question.

Niall shakes his head, "Can't. Daddy, I _can't_. Please."

He starts begging again, Harry's hand still moving along his mostly soft cock. Niall feels like he's on fire. He can't stop the tears from rolling over his cheeks as he's used so thoroughly.

"Too much, daddy. Hurts," Niall gasps out, but Harry doesn't respond. His hips pick up speed and before long, he's slamming back into Niall, who cries out.

Niall starts wheezing as Harry starts ramming his prostate again, the tears coming faster now. It's too much, but it feels so good. 

Harry lets out a primal grunt, starting to get close himself. He holds it back, needing Niall to come again first.

Niall is letting out quiet squeaks every so often, breathing ragged as he's being pushed to his limits.

The pain fades into pleasure and into pain again. Niall honestly thinks he can't come anymore. But then Harry's thumb is rolling over the head of his dick, again and again and again.

" _Please_ ," Niall chokes out, his light abs flexing non stop. 

"Please what?" Harry asks, not stopping the pace of his hand nor his hips. 

Niall lets out a broken moan. "Gonna come." 

"Are you allowed to sneak into Daddy's office behind his back?" 

Niall shakes his head vigorously. 

"Will you do it again?" 

Niall lets out a sob, thighs trembling from the strain of holding back his release. 

"I asked if you'd do it again," Harry repeats, hips rabbitting forward ruthlessly. 

Niall takes a shaky breath, face blotchy and red. "No. Won't. Please." 

"Come."

"Can't. Fuck, it hurts. S'gonna hurt," Niall sobs. "Daddy." 

"I said come. You're not going to listen to daddy? Won't be daddy's good boy?" 

Niall blurts out a no. "Want to please you. Want to make you happy." 

"Then come." 

Niall's breath hitches and then his half hard cock twitches, squirting weak spurts as a second orgasm overwhelms his senses. He clenches vice tight around Harry. That along with the utterly blissed out expression on Niall's face makes Harry's rhythm falter as his cock starts to throb, shooting thick streams of come deep inside of Niall. He silences his groan by biting down onto Niall's shoulder harshly.

When the last remains of his orgasm leave his body and the post-orgasm buzz sets into his bones, he lowers himself slowly onto the bed, taking Niall with him, careful to avoid the wet spot on the mattress. He makes sure the boy touches the mattress softly. Niall is too out of it to notice, but still.

Harry gathers the boy into his arms, placing Niall's head into his lap. "So proud of you. God, Niall. You're so amazing. So good," Harry praises, hand cupping Niall's cheek protectively.

He leans down to press a kiss to Niall's nose, noticing how unfocused Niall's eyes are. He rubs away the tear stains on Niall's cheeks, almost feeling guilty for pushing Niall's limits so much today.

"My best boy, aren't you? So lucky to have you," Harry mutters. "Miss you, though. Can you come back to me, hm? Come back to daddy, love."

Niall blinks, eyes starting to gain focus again. He lets out a groggy, "Haz?", to which Harry responds with a beaming smile.

"I'm here, love. Welcome back. Take your time to come back."

It takes another three minutes before Niall is fully focused again, speech still a bit slurred. "Proud'a me?"

Harry smiles fondly, "Of course I'm proud of you. Always am."

He gets a dopey smile in return. "Love you, daddy. Sorry for sneaking into your office."

Harry lets out a breathy laugh, pressing a sweet kiss to Niall's lips. "It's okay. Daddy's not angry anymore."


End file.
